Chaotic Crisis
by Orig
Summary: Bad at summerys. Follow a young danian through his life within the hive, and learn why it's so chaotic. Please r
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know that lots of people write fanfics about their adventures within the world of chaotic, but I think that there should be more about spasific creatures themselves. So I will be writing about an OC danian creature, and his life within the hive. However, if there is something that you absilutely want to read, such as a serton fight sean or a spasific creture, just say and I may put it in if I pget the inseration. I also don't own chaotic or anything frome chaotic, such as the creatures, lokations, and objects.

I had just hatched frome my egg a moment ago and the queen has called for me and my brothers that were crawling with me inside the hatchery. Although most of us looked like any other 4-foot danian, some of us had four arms, some had extra legs, some, like me had wings, and straingely enough some actually had clothes. I had four legs and to arms, like most danians. I had two entena, what seamed like gontlets with razer sharp blades on my rists, a set of mandibles, and three fingers/ toes on my hands and feat. When we entered the throne room the gards split us up into several groups. When my group had entered the queens chambers, we had to stand in a strate line infront of Queen Aszil and bow to her, in order to show our respect and loyalty. For some reason however one of us didn't. When the queen saw this she ordered one of the gards to take him somewhere. I felt a little bad for him. I may not have known him, but he was still one of my kin. The queen then asked each of us what our names were. one-by-one my brothers told her there names. When she got to me I instinktivly said the first thing that poped in my mind. "My name's Zoreal!" For some reason she smiled for a second before reterning to my other brothers. I know she's my queen, but she sort of scares me for some reason. Once every group had seen her, Aszil asked a few of us to stay while some mandiblores took the others to there 'jobs' within the hive. She then took out a strainge object that i later learned was a mugic. then this spirit like thing came out of Aszil and into the mugic. I then heard what seamed to be music frome a melidy of some sort. I don't remember anything else that happened that day, nor do I remember a few days after that. All I knew was that I would do anything to protect my hive and my queen, even if it ment my own life.

Ok so this may not be the best start to a story, and it might not make to much sense at the moment, but trust me things will become clearer, and better in the futer. Also several people do this, and it might be fun, ask qusetions to the charicters and the will answer, maybe, if they have an answer. Bye, and thanks for reading.


	2. apoligy

Sorry, but the next chapter won't let me finish it on my tablit for somereason. shis might mappen a few times. I'll try my best so it doesn't though. If it does I will continue the chapter's parts that I couldn't put in into the next chapter before a new chapters posted.


	3. chp2 begining

Ok, now to get started with what happenes after Zoreal met with queen Aszil. I'll try to put up new chapters whenever I can. Oh, and i don't owne chaotic or anything afiliated to it, except for this story and my OC danians.

Most of the tie I'm eather at the resevoir, or at oipont's lookout. If I'm not there I can usually be found looking at my tribes history at the gallery. However today I had agreed to help Odu-Bathax with the mandiblores training. He was teaching them how to properly use a stng blade. I only agreed to help becouse it gave me an opertunity to train, and battle Odu at the same time.

"Now, watch closely as me and Zoreal use thease sting blades in an actual battle senerio." We battled each other with the sting blades we held. As we started to get tiered frome our bout we relaxed as the mandiblores watched us in aw. Odu-Bathax then yulled at them, "Quit standing there lollygaging and find a practice partner! And if any of you don't live up to the expitayions to the hive standerds, you will have to answer to me!"

After I got back to the resevoir I saw one of my bretheren who hatched the same time I did.

"Hey Nar'loke, what are you doing down here?!" Narloke has probabbly the closest of my brotheren. One day the queen personally had asked him to be one of her gards, so it's rare that I get to see him often. Yet here he is at the bottom of mount pillar.

"Aszil aloud me to take the day in order to visit my other brotheren. How's things with you?" Nar'loke had two four legs with two arms, and wings like me. He had more musle and armer on his body then I did, and he was wearing a hooded cloth tied on his sholders.

"You know, same old same old. Want to get a few rounds in before you go to the others?" Fealing more better after a rest from my bout with Odu, I was ready to go again. "That is unless you have somplase else less important to do somplase else?" I said in a joking mood with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Shure, bounderys?"

"None, hand to hand sky combat. First to fall loses."

"Agreed."

Seeing what was going on, many of my other brotheren steped away, and placed bets. Seeing two danians fight was a commin sight within the hive. Usually tney were for training, but sometimes there are real quarels that some of the higher up danians had to stop.

"It's been solans since I've had this much fun Nar'loke." I said while I dodged one of his blows.

"You and me both." We both had smiles on our faces as we punched and blocked each other's punches. Suddenly the hive alarm was beeing called.

-Intruders! Western gates! All available danians head there imediately!- Enery danian stoped what he was doing and heded to the eastern gates. Except for Nar'loke who headed sw


	4. chp2 ending

Once again, im sorry. here's the ending to chapter two.

Nar'lock went back to the queen to make shure she was safe. When we got to the western gate we found out that the intruder was a creature frome another tribe. Insted it was just one of those accursed chaotic players. His 'scaner' as it's called is just out of his reach. He then spoke in a scared voice.

"No! I'm not who you need to worry about! I came to warn you abou-!"

He was cut off as a section of the caves walls got demolished several feet away. When the dust cleared it reavealed an underworlder.

I really wanted this in as the ending to the last chapter, but my tablit was being dumb. Anyways, does anyone have any ideas who the creature is? let your imagination go crazy!


	5. chp3

Ok, now back to the story. I don't own chaotic or anything afiliated to it. I only own the story line and my OC danians.

When the smoke frome the rubble cleared, there in our mits was the underworlder Parithion. Why was he here, no underworlder has ever dared atack mount piller before. He was looking rite at the human with hatred in his eyes.

"There you are you reched leach!" His words had venum as he spoke. "Now, don't make this any more difficult then need be." Parithion obviously obivious of where he was, and who serounded him.

"I didn't say anything to them!" Maybe he did notice afterall.

"No, but you were about to." Yep, he noticed.

"Parithion, quit your messing around! Van Bloot wants him gone as soon as posible." Behind Parithion came the voice of Vyll.

"That's what you think you underworlder slime! Chac, now!" Becouse of there bikering, neather underworlder had noticed chac get behind them. Parithion turned to find a face full of danian parisite. Vyll on the other hand got one in his shin. There were death recheting screams as they turned into mandiblore. My new brotheren now had grown an exoskeletin, a set of enteni, and an extra set of arms.

"You... what have you done to us!" Vyll's voice was full of rage.

"Be quiet mandiblore, go and report to the queen." The squad leader had obviously prepared for this. "Now, back to work everyone. I want this wall fist thing yesterday morning!" We quickly followed his orders as he turned back to the human. "Now, to deal with you."

Whell this chapter was interesting. I wonder how the new hive members are going to be within the hive. Any guesses to what will happen with the kid? And what was he trying to warn the danians about?

Special thanks to IflarFan for his guess of Vyll. I liked it so much that I put him in this chapter. See ya later everyone.


	6. chp4 begining

First, before any one complains, I realize that both Pyrithion and Chaac's name's are spelled incorectly in the last chapter, so please don't flame me for it. Second, i don't own chaotic or anything affiliated to it. I only own the storyline and my OC's. Now, back to the story.

The squad leader who had came up with the plan of infecting those two underworlders, ops, I mean mandiblores, was called Uholdan. He was once brainwashed by the m'arillians, but once they were defeated he once again was loyal to the hive. Many of the younger mandiblores looked up to him, as well as many others.

Uholdan had me take the human to the cell's after he was done interagating him. I was also told to stand watch incase any other 'intruders' try to rescue him. Like someone would actually want to rescue him when he's this deep into the tunnels. Just then I saw a passege open up, leting out another danian.

"Hey, Formicidor!out on another one of your explorations!?" This starteled him a bit.

"Zoreal, what are you doing here?" He had an edge to his voice. most of his so called 'explorations' into underworlder teratory were ment to be a seacret, but he gets cought when he hets back.

"I'm garding the prisoner, where were you when the destres signal was activated?"

"There was a destres signal? Oh no, Oh no no am I going to do?"

"Maybe you could help me out of my curent situation buddy." I was taked by serprise when the human began to talk to Formicidor. "After all, I did help you out. You do owe me one."

"What... Formicidor, please don't tell me that you actually asociate with humans. Do you know what Aszil would say if she found out?"

"Yes, but there was a good reas-"

"I don't care if you found out Chaor's seacret plans to atack the overworld! What could posiblly be so important that you would affiliate with humans!?" I was upset with him, as would most of my brothers would be if they had descovered this information.

"Try a new battle gear momark made behind Chaors back for Van Bloot." This kid is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Formicidor, is this true?"

"It is." He had a self disapointing tone in his scratchy low voice, while the human had a somewhat cocky tone with a smile across his face.

-Urgent message frome the queen! Bring the


	7. chp4 ending

Looks like this might happen more times then expected. Anyways, here's the end to chapter4. Enjoy!

-Ergent message from the queen! Bring the prisoner to the interigation room. The nobils would like to talk to him.-

"What was that, a destress signal?" Why did the human care about the hives messages?

"Actually, it wa-"

"Formicidor, don't speak to him! Come with me human before I burn you to a crisp." I'm starting to get really iritated now based on todays occurences. It started out with a battle he never got to finish, and now he was taking a human to see the nobils. what else could happen.

When we got there I knocked on the stone door for permition to enter. "You may enter!" Replied a voice from the other side.

"My lords, I have brought the prisoner as you have requested." I said with a bow, not looking at who I was talking to.

"Verry good, now leave us to descuss."

"As you wish." I then began to leave.

"Hey, your not going to leave me alone, are you?" I couldn't belive it, he first says he has important information for us, then he acts loike he can't be touched, and now he's scared of beeing alone. He is really, really getting on my nerves.

Hey everyone! Another chapter down the drain. However, i noticed how not to many people payed atention to the fist and last part to the first chapter. could you please go and see if there's anything that gives you some insperation. Thanks, and see you later.


	8. chp5

Ok, a few people might be wondering why I put Momark in the last chapter rather then Ulmar. Well you get to learn in this one. And just so people know for future reference, I'll be making up a few things rather then just creatures from now on. Now to the story. I don't own chaotic, or anything affiliated to it. I do own the storyline and anything I make up in order to help the story progress.

Me and my brotheren are now marching to Ulmar's lab, following that reached human. Of course not all of us are here though. To bad to becaus-

"Hey, are we gonna stop soon? I'm starting to get hungry." Arrgh! Why does he act so anoying, it's driving me insane!

"We stop when I say we stop human. Now be quiet." Alright, good old Kepiaan. I'm glad we're almost there. I don't know how much longer I can handle being with this kid. It's been almost a day and if more of us were here, we might of left that kid tied to a stallagtite to die, if our queen had only told us not to.

"Tere it is!" Yelled one of our scouts. "and there's no creatures around for at least a few hours." I could feel a small smirk on my face at this anouncement.

"Alright, you know what to do! Flyers, go for sevailebce. everyone else, prepare to charge." Well, that's my cue. I fly off with four others and land on the roof.

"Momark, we've done it again!" Ulmar seamed really exited.

"Yes, and now to try out our new creation of biogenetic battle gear!" Biogenetic What! This can't be good.

-Go inform Kepiaan, I'll stay and see what I can find out.- The others then left to tell what we saw. I just hope that I can learn more info in inough time to help.

"Maxore will rue the day he banished me from the overworld!" I can't belive it, a mad scientist.

Well, that's the new chapter. hope that the story's getting interesting. please r&r.


	9. mini story 1

Well, it's finally happened. Someone made a request, and it will be the first mini-story of this fanfic. Thanks Blitz190, for the request. I do not own chaotic, or anything affiliated to it. The OCs within this chapter however belong to Blitz190.

Why, can't I move? Why don't I try to swim? What's this feeling? Is... is this fear? Someone, please help me! Whait, what's that? It's getting closer. Has one of my brotheren come to rescue me? No, that couldn't be. No one was around when I fell into the reservoir. The... who? I'm pulled out of the water, and on to dry land. I'm coughing, gasping for air.

"Hey, are you alright dood?" That dosen't sound like a danian. I open my eyes to see who's there. It's a human, one of those 'chaotic' players.

"Why... why did you-" I try to speak, but I can't.

"Don't speak, just reast." I was confused, why is this girl helping me?

"Who are you?" I ask weaklly.

"Samantha, don't worry everthings going to be ok."

Several weeks later

"Hi Samantha, learn anything new in your history class?" We had become good friends, and started to tell each other stuff. I was verry interested in her race's history.

"Not really, but I did bring you something Jochen. Here, it's called a life jacket. Now you won't drown if you fall in the water again."

"Gee, thanks!" Now I don't need to worry about the water.

Once again, thanks to Blitz190 for requesting. It wasn't eassy to think of a story that gave your OC the lifejacket. Thanks for reading everyone.


	10. mini story 2

Well would you look at this. Another request, but from someone anonimous. The idea was just so funny that I just couldn't leave it alone. I don't own chaotic or anything affiliated to it. I do however own my OCs.

Yep, just another day within the hive. Hopefully no one finds me this time.

"Wamma, get up!" Why did I have to jinx myself?

"What is it Sucha?" I ask still a little groggy.

"I have been assigned to get you battle fit as soon as posible. Your training starts now! give me onehundred laps through this corridor! After that, I want you to do fivehundred pushups! If you finish today you won't have to do the exact same axersizes tomorrow! Now move!" Ge, he's taking this a little way to seriously. I do as he askes though, becouse I don't want to be wunded to much. This will take some time away from my naps though.

"Enough, you lazy mandiblore! You can't even get past twonty laps! Tomorrow meet me here at dawn and redo them from the beggining. Once those are complete we can move on to the next step of your training." I was exousted now, how long was this training going to last?

The next day was the same as last, and the day after that, and after that, and after that. I just wanna take a nap, but if I do I have to do more during the training sessions.

I have finnally completed the first part of my training, after seven solans. Several of my brothers learned of my training, and watched as I was forced beyond my limits.

"Alright, now for the second part of your training. Faash was gratious enough to help. you yill battle with him untill the end of the day. This will be for the next month. Begin!" Great now I have to battle, why me?

Thank you anonimous person for suggesting this sean. I hope everyone liked it. I mean, come on, Wamma actually working. Thanks for reading.


	11. chp6

Sorry for not posting in a wile. It's been a little rough for me to do so when school's almost out. Several people like the ministories, and have requested some, but before I do one of them I want to get back to the main story. So, without further adu, here's the next chapter. I do not own chaotic, or anything affiliated to it.

"Is everything ready Ulmar?"

"Everything's ready Momark."

"Finally, it's time to test thease things out." At last, something interesting to report.

"Come, come now. Who are you planing on testing them on? Did you make a new creature in your free time again?"

"Of course I did Ulmar, but I was thinking more along the lines of the creature watching us right now." What! How did my cover get blown! - Meydey, meydey, get ready to strike, cover blow!-

"What creature? There shouldn't be anyone else around."

"I'm talking about the one right there!" Momark fired a beam of energy seamingly out of nowere in another direction. A human jumped to the side, barely doging her destruction.

"Human!" Ulmar screamed.- update, my cover is still good. Send the raid team before they expect anything.-

"So close." The girl 'proted out' as they sey before Momark got another chanse to do whatever he did again.

"Perfect, Lord Van Bloot will be pleased."

"What was that?" How could Ulmar miss that?

"Huh, oh, just mumboling something to myself." Yah, shure you were.- Strike team is in position, now awaitingfor orders.- -Good await my signal, then strike. be carefull of this new battlegear though.- -Understood, awaiting for signal.-

This was really a short chapter, but it's better then nothing. I've actually been waiting to post the next part for a while now. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 7 begining

School's finally out, so I should be able to post new chapters mre frequently now. I'll also have more time to write new chapters. So, without further adu, I give you chapter seven of chaotic crisis. I do not own chaotic, or anything affiliated to it. I do however own the storyline, and my OCs.

"It's finnaly time Ulmar." -Get ready.-

"I know Momark, the army will be here any momnt now." -Almost-

"Are the viles ready?" -Sir, when should we strike? Time is running out!-

"the're right here." -Now!- The raid team bust into the lab, just as I gave the signal. Both Momark and Ulmar had shoced expretions on their face. There were at least ten of my brothers attaking, distracting the two creatures as I flow down from my position.

"What's going on here!" Then both had gotten noked out by some battlegear.

"Alright, this is it." I say as I pick up the viles that were on the table."Our mission's acomplished."I point to one of my brothers, not noticing who it was. "You, grab Momark, and bring him with us. As for Ulmar, I don't think we need a mesenger for the underworlders to get the message of what happened here."

"Yes sir." He salotes me before doing as ordered.

"Let's move out everyone!" We all soon got back to the camp. "Mission acomplished." I inform our leader.

"Good work. Now, for the human." He gave the anoying boy his 'scanner' back before getting ready a flame orb in his hand. "You have exactly fifteen seconds before I torch you to a crisp." with that the human left. "Alright, time to head back to the hive! Everyone, front and senter!" Everyone quicklly got into formation, heading back to our home with a prisoner.

_(POV chainge)

"What happened here?" Lord Van Bloot looked over the destroyed lab, looking for something ha hoped wasn't destroyed within all the rouble. "Ah, here it is." He hound a small vile of liquid in the corner of the reckedge.

Then a voice came from the out side. "Momark, Ulmar, that new battle gear you desighned had better be ready!" Lord Van Bloot fecegnised the voice. How could he not, it was Chaor's, the ruler of the underworld. Van Bloot left through the


	13. Chapter 7 ending

I was so close to finishing the last chapter, oh well. here's the last part of chapter seven.

Van Bloot went through the opening Zoreal was useing as a lookout before Chaor got into the laberitory. As he flew back to his castle, he herd chaor's voice one last time."Aaaaaaagh!"

Things are really starting to become verry interesting now. And I promis that the next chapter wil be a ministory for those of you who both like them, and requested them. Thanks for reading. Se you later.


	14. mini story 3

As promised, here's a new mini story! Unfortunatlly I can't thant whoever suggested it since it was an anonimous person. I don't own chaotic, or anything affiliated to it. This story was inspiered by an anonimous request.

"How- how is this happening! How are you able to do this!" My body ached from all the pain.

"Really, and i thought the mighty Odu-Bathax would be able to easly beat a ten-year old!" How is this even posible! For some reason this kid can punch stronger them a tera-forming attack. "Come on, get up." He kicked me in the side as i leyed on the ground helplessly. I could see my brotheren, just watching, staring, doing nothing to help.

"You, ahg, won't beat me tha-" He punched me in the face as I tryed to speak. I can't beleave this, how could this be real?

I then herd something, a hive call.-Odu! Wake up! Come on, get up!- Gut up? Wake up? What's going on?! The human then went to punch me again, but right before it made contact, it was gone. Everything just... faded away. There was only blackness.

I woke up staring into one the the hives manny passedges. "Your finally awake Odu, I was starting to get worryed!"

I quickly shook off the effects of the dream I had just woken up from. "It's Odu-Bathax to you mandiblor!" I quickly grabed him and put him near the wall. "And don't you forget that."

So, this one was interesting to write. I liked how it turned out though. Untill next time. Thanks for reading!


	15. chp8

Hey everyone! once again, it's time for a new chapter of Chaotic Crisis! I don't own chaotic, or anything affiliated to it. I do however own my OCs, and this storyline.

I was absalutely glad that that anoying human was no longer with us on our march back to the hive. as we got closer, and closer to the hive, I felt more better about the misions succes.

"Mt. Piller, dead ahead!" Our journy is now over. Even though it was just for a few days, I couldn't wait to get back.

When we were still several yards away, our comanding brother called out to us. "Alright, squad dismised!" At those words we all scatered to our faveret places to be after a mission. For me it was the gallery. It would have to wait though, for just as I was about to take off, I realised that I was the one holding the new 'biogenetic battlegear' as it was called, so it was my responsibility to go and offer it to the queen.

Ihad not seen Queen Aszil since my first days of my life. As I entered the chamber, I saw my closest of brothers, we however couldn't speak to each other at the moment. I went to the queens side, and bowed. "Your magesty, the mission was a succes. We have obtained the new battlegaer, and captured Momark for interigation. Does this please you?"

"Yes, thank you Zoreal. You are dismissed for the moment."

"Of course." I stand up, and head to the gallery, laeving the viles with the new wepon with the queen.

Ok, so this chapter didn't have to much happen in it, but it was just so you could see a little bit more of Zoreal's persinality. See ya, and thanks for reading.


	16. mini story 4

Hi everyone. This ministory is different then the others I've done so far. this is becouse it features an overworlder rather then a danian. This was requested by 11 comic, and I just loved the idea. so, lets get started. I don't own chaotic, or anything affiliated to it. This story was inspiered by 11 comic.

The first thing I saw was blackness. I coudn't see anything at all, that is untill I began to move. I felt something all around me, encasing me. I cept on pushing, and pushing untill I saw something, a faint light. I went twords it to see what was there, to see where I was. When I finally managed to escape, what I saw were two gruesome sites. You would sey that they looked like blue and yellow colored voltures.

"Mama, dada?" Those were my first words. Oh, how well I remember them.

"Hehehe."

"What's so funny!"

"Oh nothing. It's just I can't belive you fell for that Dractal. H'earing gives his thanks."

"Why you little!" I charged, but the dreaded human got away again. How could I have fell for that trick?! "I'll get you one of these days!"

And there it is. I don't know what Dractal's real parents look like, so I improvised. And I bet every one can guess who tricked Dractal was. Thanks for reading, see you later.


	17. chp9

Hi, everyone. sorry for not posting a new chapter in a wile. I just got home frome a week long camping trip, and i had to help my mom around the house for a few weeks as she healed from her sergery, she's ok though, don't worry! I also had to finish my finals for school the week before that, which seamed like forever! well, enough with my persinal life, new chapter. I don't own chaotic or anything affiliated to it, I do however own my OCs, and the made up places/objects.

It has been a few days since I reterned from the raid of Olmar's lab. I was relaxing at the reservoir, or at least tying.

"Come on Zoreal, tell me what happened." My younger sibling Mirabb asked again.

"I've told you fif-teen times now Mirabb, shouldn't you be with Lore studying to be an expert muge right about now?" I say with a raised brow.

"No, not today, why?" Nuts, thought that would work, he's a good kid, but when he get's started he just doesn't stop.

"Oh, no reason, just wondering. My shift's starting soon, better get going."

"Wasn't your shift just yesterday?" Darn, thought that would work.

"Well, you see, I-" a hive call then sounded. -Atention, all muges. Queen Aszil wishes to see you.- Thank the cathica. "Looks like your needed by the queen. You shouldn't keep her waiting." I say shooing him off.

"Oh, ok. See ya." he left with a sorrowfull face as he left.

Aaargh, why is it every time I see that expretion, that trater's face pops in my head! Wny can't I get it out!

Finnaly done with this chapter. I think now's a good time to do a contest! Who can guess the supposed 'traiter' Zoreal mentioned? Things are getting more, and more interesting to me. Thanks for reading, see you next time.


End file.
